Reese & Renee - Accidental Menace
by McKay Rulez
Summary: Reese grew up lonely. All she ever had was her toys and her father, but he was always working... She had one friend she could count on though, her name was Renee. Renee was smart, logical, and maybe a little blunt, but she was always there whenever Reese needed her.. - Prequel to Menace ep.


_Disclaimer!:_ I don't own Stargate or its characters!  
 _Summary:_ Reese grew up lonely. All she ever had was her toys and her father, but he was always working... She had one friend she could count on though, her name was Renee. Renee was smart, logical, and maybe a little blunt, but she was always there whenever Reese needed her.. - Prequel to Menace ep.

 **Note: I'd like to dedicate this short story to _Mrs. Jackson2015 _ for the awesome reviews and her own awesome Menace story in the works. :)**

* * *

Reese leaned her chin on the palm of her hand and watched the scientists move around past her father's office window.  
"Everyone is always to busy to play with me." Reese sighed to herself. She slumped down to the floor bored.

"Even when they aren't working, they'd just lie and make excuses to get out of it." Renee told her.

Reese looked over and pouted. "I'm sure that's not true."

"You know it is. Look at you sitting all alone in here." Renee pointed out.

Reese looked to the side feeling depressed. She wished her toys where here with her.. They where all at home. She wasn't allowed to bring them anywhere.

"Because their scared of them." Renee reminded her.

She heard the door open and her Father came in. She looked up and grinned happily. She jumped up and went to him in a big hug.  
"I knew you'd be back! Come on Daddy! Let's play something! Ooo! Or go exploring!"

"He's not going to want too." Renee warned her.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, I'd love too but.." Her father started. Reese looked up at him and pouted. "I've got a meeting to get too, I'm sorry.." He finished.  
Reese crossed her arms and turned away unhappily.  
"Look, I was just going to say you can go back home for the day. Your tests are done. You can play with your toys there.." He responded.

"See. I thought so." Renee told her.

Her Father walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You'd like that wouldn't you? To play with your toys."

Reese sighed. She turned to face her dad. "Fine. I wouldn't want to bother you Dad. I know your work is important.."

"Now Reese you know you're not a bother." He frowned at her and kissed her forehead.

She gave him a weak smile. To be honest, she'd rather play with Daddy. He wasn't around much any more, and also her toys had stared to bore her from constant use.

Reese and her Father walked back down to the building entrance. He looked to her. "Now Reese can you make it home by yourself?"  
"Yes Dad." She replied.  
"And you wont go anywhere else. Just straight there. Do you hear me?"  
Reese nodded and frowned at him. "I know the rules."  
"Yes, I know. Just making sure. I don't want you to get into any trouble while you're gone."  
Reese smiled and swayed a little. "You can count on me!"  
Her father nodded and gave her a small smile. He stayed by the door as she left. She turned around once she was a short distance away and waved. He waved back.

Reese walked slowly, staring at the world around her, soaking it in. Reese was never allowed to go anywhere but that never stopped her from looking. Renee would tell her that some day she would make a much more beautiful world then this, but Reese didn't believe her. Reese slowed her pace even more as she neared the house. It was a pity the lab and her home where so close in distance. It was one of the reasons her Father let her walk home after check ups and updates without him.

"Someone's coming." Renee warned.  
Sure enough Reese looked on ahead and saw a pair of teenagers walking up the side walk. They looked at her with annoyance as they approached.

"Oh if it isn't the freak bot." The guy glared looking at her in unhidden disgust. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in you're cage?"

"Oh no, it shouldn't be in cage..." The woman started.  
Reese looked hopeful for a second.  
"The trash is more appropriate. That's where all broken toys go." The lady finished. The two sneered at her and Reese pouted.

"Are you going to take that?" Renee questioned.

Reese glared back. "I am not a broken toy. I'm a person just like you."

The two rolled their eyes. "Poor thing is so brain damaged it doesn't know the difference between humans and objects." The lady replied snootily.  
The man laughed. "Perhaps we should show it how it's a machine?"

He reached for her neck but Reese quickly flinched back, she reached her arms out and pushed him away instinctively with all her strength. The man flew back with incredible force smacking right into a tree trunk. The woman screamed and ran to him. She knelt over looking him over. He was unconscious and bleeding from the back of the head.

A group of people from across the street noticed the interaction and came running over.  
"What did you do!" One man shouted.

Reese stared in shock. "I didn't.. It wasn't my fault.. It wasn't.. I.."

Another glared at Reese. "You monster!"  
People where crowding the man, keeping a good distance as they could from Reese.

"They fear you.. You're a freak to them." Renee said. "You need to protect yourself."  
"Protect myself? With what?!" Reese asked confused. People turned and looked at her like she was crazy.

"She's talking to herself." One person remarked.  
"Maybe she's malfunctioning?" A scientist gave his input.  
"Her father did make her wrong." Another stated, Reese winced.  
"The things always malfunctioning." Another bulky man spat as a medical team arrived on scene. "We should turn the thing off."

Reese took a few steps back. Off!? They where going to turn her off!? What does that mean!?  
"It means there going to kill you." Renee clarified.  
No no no! Reese didn't want to die! She kept taking a few steps back as a few of the more pissed off, and brave people neared her. One lunged at her, grabbing her by the wrists. She screamed and flailed about in his grip trying to break free.

"Come on weirdo. Hold still so we can turn off your power like a good little machine."

She was panicking now. She needed to be free. She didn't want to die!  
"Reach out to the only thing you can control.. Your toys." Renee said softly.

Suddenly, her toys burst from the complex and went to her.  
"Tell them to defend you." Renee told her.  
Reese complied and ordered them to defend her. The Replicator spiders rapidly crawled to surround Reese. The man let go of her startled and the spiders, beetles and flies got between them.  
The crowd looked at her wide eyed in fear. Some started to call for help and to get weapons. "We got a pest problem over here!" One yelled.

"There getting reinforcements. We need too as well. Teach them to grow. We need more numbers." Renee said offering her advice.  
Reese did as what was suggested. Teaching them to add to their numbers.  
Reese watched the terror and chaos surround her. The scientists and towns people where running from her toys. Other toys began feeding of building materials.

Her Father ran to her as people began to panic in emergency. "Reese what..? What's going on here!?"

Reese looked at him worried, he was mad, she didn't mean to make him mad. She hugged him.

He hugged her back trying to calm his sound of his voice for her sake. "Was it you or Renee?"

"Oh Father! It's not our fault! They.. They came at us.. We had to defend ourselves!"

Father nodded, patting her back, fast, things where going down hill. He needed to calm her. "Reese. Order them to stand down."

"You can't do that. You need them." Renee told her.

Reese let go of him and stepped back, staring at him. "I can't. They.. Their protecting me Father!"

Her Father's eyes widened. She denied his order?.. "I.. I know.. they are.. But Reese I can protect you."

"No he can't." Renee stated bluntly. "He'd be a target too." Renee reasoned.

"But.. But Father, they'll kill us both if you did that." Reese stated, near tears.

"Reese! Who told you that!?" Her Father wondered if someone in the crowd had suggested it. People have been growing impatient with him as of late.

"Renee told me." Reese looked at him upset and hugged him again. "I don't want either of us to die."

Her father frowned. "Just.. Go home Reese. Go to sleep."

Reese looked up to him worried. "But.."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." Her Father reassured.

Reese started to go but Renee's next comment sent chills down Reese's spine. "But will he wake you?"

Reese turned and looked to her Father. "I'll wake up right?" She asked fearfully.

"Of course sweetie. Now go." His Father said sadly and watched as she ran off.

He shook his head once she was gone. He should have gotten rid of Renee when he had the chance. She was nothing but trouble. However, he hadn't because Reese had been so lonely lately. He originally thought it was cute she had an imaginary friend. It was normal for kids so he thought nothing of it.. But he should have realized, an AI having a fake friend wasn't the same as a normal child. It had just made it like there was two Artificial Intelligences running at once. This was made even more worse by Reese's kid like nature, taking whatever the other said as if it was an adult and should be listened too and obeyed.. It was his fault. He should have fixed her sooner.. Or made her siblings to play with.. Either way now he'd have to fix wherever trouble Renee and Reese have gotten themselves into this time.. It can't be that bad can it?


End file.
